


Betrayle

by writingissues



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a betrayal to her feelings for him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayle

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Betrayed/Betrayal from a prompt selection from Tumblr. 
> 
> This could be taken as ladynoir or marichat.

Marinette was the most loyal person one could find, it was one of the qualities that Ladybug must always have. There was no room for betraying anyone, especially with her partnership with Chat Noir being seated into this belief as any partnership was.

So now, why was she betraying the person she claimed to love for someone whose identity she didn’t know at all? And really was it a betrayal when that same man only saw her as a friend anyway? She swallowed as she looked up at him; he wasn’t much taller than her but at that moment he was like a giant as they stood in the alleyway as it rained on them.

Marinette opened her mouth again and then closed it, the words she wanted to say and wanted to feel stuck inside her. But all that really mattered as he stared down at her, waiting for an answer or for her to say anything at all was that she couldn’t say anything at all was that she didn’t want to reject him.

Slowly her hands lifted up to cup his masked face, maybe someday she will react this. Maybe someday she would realize she betrayed no one but her own one-sided feelings for something that was actually something.

Realize she had been waiting for a reason to do this.

Words clumsily failed her it seemed as she leaned up onto her toes bringing him closer to her, the years of feelings built up finally, seemingly, coming to a close as their lips met each other.

In the end the only one who would be betrayed, was if she didn’t listen to her heart at that moment.


End file.
